koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Bot
"It's NOT a nerd Chamber!"'' - The Nerd Chamber 'Bot''' is a gay nerd that lives with his mother and an antagonist in the Koopa Kids. He found information about Wendy from a microchip he planted in her shell, he kidnapped her and tortured her in his Torture Chamber (but it's always called Nerd Chamber) but while he as torturing Wendy, his mom called him to eat his dinner. While he was eating Wendy texted Morton and Lemmy about the incident and they immediatly go rescue her but Bot chased them in his robot, luckily Roy fell from the sky (Wiggler knocked him off the airship) and his fat broke the robot. Then he reappeared in Hacked '' in which he sold computers with a virus to Bowser and hacked all his house but he didn't have the control of the normal things just the technical the Koopas found him in the panic room of the airship and he attacked them with a bomb, but luckily, the police came and arrested him. His third appearance was when he was brought back with a bunch of other villains by Shadow Mario. In his latest appearance, Bot built, controlled, and voiced a robotic version of Bowser called CyBowser to take over the Airship. But CyBowser was defeated and possibly destroyed when Wendy launched it up of a cannon. Past Bot was born in 1991. He watched a gun movie with his fathers and become obsessed with them (as Wendy). When he was 14, he went to the gun store in Mushroom Kingdom to by a cool gun that he saw on TV and he was the first in the line but Wendy used her teleporting powers to get first in line and buy the gun. Bot get very angry and planted a microchip on Wendy's shell. Appearance Bot looks like Mario, he has brown hair and a black mustache, but his shirt and hat are purple, his overalls are cyan, his gloves are dark purple and his shoes are pale yellow (the reason that why he looks like Mario is because he originated in Super Mario 64 bloopers) Personality Bot is a gay evil nerd. He sometimes is serious and he gets really angry if his mom annoys him. Relationship with other characters Wendy Wendy is the person Bot hates the most because he stole his gun. not so much to say about that His Mother Bot also dislikes his mother beacuse he anoys him, his mom is also shown to dislike him, beacause acording to her, he tries to kill her Bowser and the rest of The Koopa Kid Bot also tried twice to get revenge on The Koopa Family or destroying his robot and saving Wendy Powers and Abilities Bot seems to be smart, as he's a nerd, he made his own basement a torture chamber, also by building a robotic version of Bowser all by himself, and sending virus to the Airship via some computers He doesn't have any powers List of appearances: Season 1: The Nerd Chamber (First appearance), Hacked, Rise of the Dark Star Part 2, and Rise of the Dark Star Part 3. Season 3: CyBowser. Trivia *Bot has appeared the most out of all of the villans: Having 5 appearances. Second is Fawful, Kelvin, Midbus, and Magmortar with 4 appearances. 3rd place is Kammy, Metal Mario, Shadow Mario, and Dark Bones with 3 appearances. 4th is AJ, AJ's sister, Dark Star, and Dark Bowser with 2 appearances. And last place is Rosalina and Nemesis with only 1 appearance. *He also appears in some Super Mario 64 bloopers created by SuperMarioGlitchy4 (note: Smg4 is his real creator.) And according to his bloopers, he's gay and his real name is いくつかの名前, グイトロール (which means ''Some names, Guitororu) Category:Boys Category:Homosexuals Category:Evil pepole Category:Human Category:Villians Category:Mushroom Kingdom Resident Category:Decased Category:Brought Back By Shadow Mario Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters